


How to save a life

by Moe89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Dean guarda Cas ed il cuore gli si stringe. <br/>Dov'è finito l'angelo del Signore che lo trascinò fuori dall'Inferno? Dov'è l'essere giusto e buono che non capiva le battute e che non aveva mai visto un porno? <br/>Dov'è il suo Cas?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to save a life

_**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE** _

  
  
 

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a_  
friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all  
night  
Had I know how to save a life  


  
  
  
  
  
Dean guarda Cas ed il cuore gli si stringe.   
Dov'è finito l'angelo del Signore che lo trascinò fuori dall'Inferno? Dov'è l'essere giusto e buono che non capiva le battute e che non aveva mai visto un porno?   
Dov'è il _suo_ Cas?, quello dagli occhi chiari ed il sorriso facile. Dean ha paura a rispondersi.   
Ha paura che la verità sia insostenibile. Ha paura che sia colpa sua.   
Ha paura che Cas, beh, ha paura che Cas semplicemente non sia più _Cas_.   
E Cristo, lui è un cacciatore, è uno che di cose terribili ne ha viste davvero troppe - è uno che la morte l'ha provata sulla sua pelle - e troppe ne ha fatte, eppure nessuna, _nessuna_ , è anche solo lontanamente paragonabile a ciò che è diventato Cas adesso.   
Non è un angelo quello steso davanti a lui.   
Non è un fedele servo di Dio.   
È a malapena un uomo.   
Uno sfatto, distrutto, miscredente uomo. Un'aberrazione, un sacrilegio, eppure Cas.   
Il moro lo guarda a sua volta, lo sguardo liquido di chi ha bevuto troppo o troppo ha pianto.   
C'è dolore nei suoi occhi.   
C'è dolore e c'è una muta richiesta.   
 _Aiutami_.   
E Dean non ha bisogno di pensarci, non ha bisogno di calcolare le possibilità di successo. Perchè quello è Cas - _il suo Cas_ \- e allora 'fanculo. ‘Fanculo i suoi doveri, 'fanculo l'Inferno, 'fanculo lo scetticismo ed anche 'fanculo Sam.   
Cas è tutto ciò che conta, tutto ciò che vuole.  
Cas è tutto ciò che ha.   
Con passo sicuro avanza verso quel che resta dell'angelo in trench che incontrò tanto tempo fa.   
Castiel sembra confuso, come se non si aspettasse un gesto del genere. Come se si aspettasse di essere abbandonato.   
Castiel...   
Caduto da Dio.   
A Dean trema il cuore per un momento mentre lo aiuta ad alzarsi. Cas barcolla.   
Non è facile abituarsi ad avere un'anima.   
"Perchè?"   
"Tu mi hai salvato la vita, ora forse è il mio turno di salvare la tua."  
 


End file.
